


Taming the Beast

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee needs a little tough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous

“Gamzee, come.”

You give his chain a firm tug and he complies, crawling over to you where you sit at the foot of your bed. He’s naked, save for the choke-chain you’ve put around his neck. Even his face is bare and you look him over with appraising eyes. His bulge squirms leisurely between his thighs and you give him a knowing grin. He bites his lip in response. You’re glad he’s enjoying this. You honestly feel a little bad about having to resort to this kind of thing, but if he’s going to behave like an animal, you will simply have to tame him.

You had decided that you wouldn’t treat Gamzee like a pet when you first got him, regardless of him being of a different species. He wasn’t just some alien pet. He was a living, feeling being with thoughts and aspirations of his own. You two got along quite well for a very long time. It wasn’t until he grew to be especially violent that things turned sour and you just happened to be the only living thing he could take it out on. The troll before you now is not that same violent beast from the past. You’ve put much time and work into subduing and training Gamzee into the docile darling he is now.

You shimmy out of your panties and spread your legs, draping them over Gamzee’s shoulders as you tug him closer. His breath is heavy and cool on your crotch as he gazes longingly at your inflamed lips. He knows just what you mean for him to do but as soon as that long purple tongue comes slithering out you let go of the chain and stop him with a firm grip on the bases of his horns. He makes this sad, little whimper, eyebrows tilted up in the center in a look of utter hurt and confusion. You swear you’ve never seen anyone, troll or human, this eager to eat pussy.

“Good boys wait until they’re told.”

Gamzee whines again but he obeys and his eyes going back to leer hungrily at your womanhood. His entire frame is wracked with tremors as you guide his face at glacial pace, pulling him to you by the horns. When you feel him urging forward, you shove him back a small increment then start pulling him towards you again. You’re being such a tease but that’s all well and fine. He needs to recognize who’s in charge here. Once he’s a hair’s-breadth away from your slit, you bring him to a halt. He’s a beautiful sight between your legs; panting over your wet flesh and looking up at you with palpable apprehension. He’s waiting for your permission and by this point; you’re teasing yourself as much as you are him.

Gamzee nuzzles his cheek into your inner thigh, his rough, cool palms sliding up your calves to rest on the outsides of your thighs. You should reprimand him for touching you without permission but he’s being oh so very endearing. You let it slide.

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

A shudder rolls through his frame then his tongue lolls out to slide languidly up your slit. His eyes roll up into his head before he closes them, a low moan tumbling out of his mouth and onto your flesh. You swear he gets off on this more than you do. Another lick opens you up, exposing your velvety folds to him and the muscles in your thighs clench. His eyes flash up to you for a quick moment before a hand leaves your thigh to pet at your plump flesh. His middle finger slides between your lips as he strokes you, finger pad pressing down on your sensitive nub as he passes over it. Your hips twitch and buck, moaning quietly and Gamzee grins. You find he enjoys pulling every little reaction out of you as if they were his own. He spreads your lips wide with two fingers, leaving you open and completely exposed to him.

The next descent of his mouth seems to move in slow motion (you’re not sure if it’s the anticipation or Gamzee’s own sluggish pace) but once that cool tongue starts swirling around your clit, you think all the build-up was worth it. You toss your head back, a broken moan leaving your lips as Gamzee’s tongue sends jolts of pleasure shooting up your spine. You coo and sigh at him and pull him tighter against your crotch. He takes the hint, letting his tongue slip out to its full length and pressing the base against your clit while the tip presses at your entrance. Fucking hell he’s got the most sinful tongue. It’s hardly fair. 

The base of his tongue beats against your nub as the tip dips inside you. You arch your back and croon, rocking your hips a bit to get him deeper and more pressure on your clit. It’s maddening how this action does either one or the other instead of both but if you hold still, it’s just not enough. You don’t have long to fret over it. Gamzee starts licking and slurping up your juices. He’s essentially making out with your pussy and you have to fight yourself not to squeeze your legs shut around his head.

“Ohh~ Good boy! That’s my good boy! Don’t stop! Please!”

Gamzee groans and eats you out with vigor, lapping sloppily at your folds before plunging that sinful tongue into your drooling hole. The cool, slimy sensation in your wet heat is a strange sensation. The temperature difference makes you hyper aware of every little flex and wriggle his tongue makes and you can’t help but lose your composure. You wail and keen and make all sorts of wild noises that serve to rile your darling troll up. He grips your hips and lifts your bottom half off the bed, your legs falling off his shoulders and left sprawling in the air. You anchor yourself on his horns, wringing your hands around them as you grind against his face. His body rolls with you, pushing and pulling as he slops his tongue over your folds when his tongue isn’t buried inside you.

You can’t last much longer like this. You’re gasping and trembling as heat pulls in your gut. Your movements grow desperate, hips undulating and twitching erratically and for a moment, you think you may cry if you don’t get more. An urgent sound bubbles from your throat and Gamzee growls as he sucks hard on your swollen bundle of nerves. Wet suckling noises are the only sounds in the room for a moment as you’re finally pushed over the edge. Liquid heat scorches through your veins and pulses before leaving your body as a rush of fluid and a throaty groan. Your body jerks and spasms as Gamzee continues his onslaught to your over sensitive pussy, his lips and tongue amplifying the aftershocks that wrack through your body. It’s so fucking good but also too much. Your nerves are frazzled and raw and Gamzee just keeps licking away, pulling breathy, broken mewls from your lips. He only stops when your hands scramble to push at his forehead. He’s reluctant to pull away but he obeys, setting you back down on the bed and planting affectionate kisses on the insides of your trembling thighs.

“Good boy, Gamzee.”

Gamzee whimpers at your words and gives you a pining look. His eyes are urgent and pleading and you can’t help but sigh a weak laugh. You take pity on him, sitting up as you pull him up to meet you in a kiss. He whines into the kiss, pressing his body to yours and trying to push you back down on the bed. You bite down on his lip in reprimand and Gamzee pulls back with a gasp, shuddering in arousal when he realizes you’ve drawn blood.

“We’re going to try something different today.”

“What are we all up and getting to do, my miracle sister?”

A mischievous grin crawls across your lips and you pull him onto the bed, flipping him over so he lays flat on his back. You love that you can do this to him, that he lets you throw him around like a ragdoll even though he has the strength of one ten times your size. You lap at his open mouth, sucking his tongue out of his mouth between your open-mouthed kisses. You find it a bit odd that his bulge isn’t squirming against you but when you break the kiss to look down, you lick your lips hungrily. His bulge has wriggled its way into his own nook, twisting and writhing inside his dribbling hole. Your dirty boy needs tending to.

Giving him a quick smooch, you hop of the bed and reach fumble through your drawer of special toys. You’re really excited about this new purchase and you hope Gamzee will love it. Finally finding what you were looking for, you bounce on your toes in victory. It’s a strap-on; a long, purple dong complete with adjustable straps. It’s rather thick for your tastes but Gamzee’s made it clear he likes to be stuffed full to bursting. You had tried, in the past, to give his nook a little attention with your fingers but he just kept begging for more, more, more until you were elbow deep in his nook. Kinky motherfucker, he is. You turn back to Gamzee with your strap-on in place, your expression stern with a hint of hunger.

“Turn around. Present yourself to me right and proper.”

A giddy smile spreads over Gamzee’s features before he scrambles to turn over. It’s honestly adorable and a bit arousing to see him so eager to get fucked. He spreads his legs and you bite your lip as you approach, watching his bulge plunge in and out of him leisurely. You’re almost sad to have to pull it out of him but it’s worth it to have Gamzee pressing back against you like a wanton slut.

“Please, sister. Please be getting to ramming up in me with that wicked pleasure device.”

“Anything for my good boy.”

There’s no slow inching your way into him. Once you’ve lined yourself up, you slam your hips forward. Gamzee tenses and trembles as you stay buried in him, allowing him to adjust to the girth stretching him wide. The tension in his trembling shoulders and back is lovely and you can’t help but brush your fingers down his spine. Your darling Gamzee arches into your touch and sighs in a cascade of chirps and trills, his hips rock back against you. Taking the hint, you start up a harsh rhythm, snapping your hips against his ass. Gamzee’s claws rip into the sheets on either side of his head as he gasps out airy little moans. A slap to his rump gets keeps his claws out of your sheets and lying flat. Honestly, he should know by now that buying new sheets every week gets to be expensive.

You roll your hips as you thrust into him, sure to hit in a different spot every time until you find the one that has Gamzee throwing his head back and crooning nice and sweet for you. Gripping his hips, you dig your nails into his skin as you ram into that spot over and over again. Your nails aren’t strong or sharp enough to pierce through his tough, grey skin but you’re sure he understands the effect you’re trying to provide.

It’s getting harder and harder to slam your artificial cock into him and you realize he must be tightening up around it. You spread his cheeks and lean back, moaning at the sight of his nook clenching around the purple length. Lovely. Simply lovely. You keep your eyes trained on his nook as you continue to fuck him silly, panting and sweating with the effort. It’s nearly hypnotizing watching the artificial phallus disappear inside him and then reappear with a film of indigo fluids coating it.

You don’t get to admire the sight long before Gamzee’s throwing his hips back with almost enough force to push you back off the bed. You growl and lean down to chomp down on the back of his neck, trapping his arms to his body as you wrap your arms around him and throw your hips forward. He seems to really like that seeing as he’s mewling and spreading his legs wider for you, like he’s begging for more. You litter his back and shoulders with love bites and hickeys as you pound away at his nook and before you know it, you have Gamzee yipping with each savage thrust.

Just one more thing to send him hurtling over the edge: You take hold of the chain-leash and pull it tight, cutting off Gamzee’s air in one swift move. The chain digs at his skin and will probably leave bruises on his neck but you don’t dare let up. Gamzee sputters and bucks back into your thrusts and you can almost hear his eyes roll up into his head. Your Gamzee is a troll of strange tastes and you’re all too happy to indulge him. With his breathing cut off, you know he can’t take much more. You bite down hard on the pointed hip of his ear then lap at the spot lovingly, growling a command to him once your tongue retreats.

“Cum for me, you slut.”

You release the chain and he complies with a long, throaty groan, shuddering violently as he splatters the sheets and your groin with his geneslime. You keep the strap-on nestled deep inside him and roll your hips as he rides out his orgasm, shivering breaths and weak moans tumbling from his lips until he collapses. You fall on top of him, kissing up his neck and the trail of tears on his cheek as you murmur sweetly to him.

“Good boy. You did so well, Gamzee. I’m so proud of you.”

He hiccups a weak little sob before flipping you over and clinging to you. You nuzzle the space between his horns and return the embrace, holding him together as his sobs threaten to shake him apart.

“Thank you… Thank you… I’m sorry… Thank you.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay, Gamzee. I got you. Don’t worry, my beautiful boy. I won’t let you hurt me.”

He falls asleep in your arms, a peaceful little smile tugging on his lips as you card your fingers through his hair. You’re glad you have the resolve to deal with him like this. You’re terrified to think of how things would be different if you hadn’t been lucky enough to come out on top during his first bout of rage. Now, he’s an obedient, tame goofball that turns to putty in your dominant, caring hands.


End file.
